Recent trends in various areas of technology, especially in the area of consumer electronics, have indicated that wired communication based technologies are increasingly being replaced in favor of wireless communication based technologies. Such wireless communication based technologies may include wireless based communication systems or wireless based electronic gadgets/devices such as mobile phones, cordless phones, Bluetooth based devices and Wi-Fi based devices.
Thus there is an increasing reliance on wireless based signal processing for the purposes of, for example, communication of information between wireless based electronic gadgets/devices. Wireless based signal processing generally includes modulation of one or more carrier signals with information signals, thus producing modulated carrier signals. In this respect, information signals are wirelessly communicated over a communication medium by means of the modulated carrier signals. A modulated carrier signal can be associated with a carrier frequency.
The communication medium can, for example, be an aerial medium and can be generally regarded as a communication channel having a communication bandwidth via which communication signals such as the aforementioned modulated carrier signals are communicated. Thus, each communication signal communicated via the communication medium can be associated with a carrier frequency. Additionally, the communication bandwidth can be associated with a range of frequencies within which a carrier frequency can correspond.
Thus as can be appreciated, with increasing popularity and use of wireless communication based technologies, increasingly more communication signals are utilized for the purposes of, for example, wireless communication, leading to congestion in the communication bandwidth. Moreover, different wireless based electronic gadgets and/or wireless based communication systems may perform modulation using carrier signals having substantially the same carrier frequency, thus producing communication signals which may destructively interfere with each other when communicated over the communication medium. Thus integrity of the communication signals may potentially be compromised.
Various communication systems for communicating modulated carrier signals have been developed to address the foregoing problems of the use of wireless communication based technologies. Such communication systems include bidirectional communication based systems. A typical bidirectional communication based system generally includes a transmitter and a receiver. In such a bidirectional communication based system, verification signals are exchanged between the transmitter and receiver to ensure that integrity of communication signals can be preserved. Examples of verification signals include handshake signals. Further examples include a combination of transmit and receipt acknowledgement signals.
In one example, where the verification signals include a combination of transmit and receipt acknowledgement signals, verification signals can be exchanged in a manner such that after transmission of a communication signal by the transmitter, the receiver communicates a positive receipt acknowledgement signal to the transmitter in response to complete receipt of the communication signal. Where receipt of the communication signal is incomplete, for example, after a predetermined time period, the receiver communicates a null receipt acknowledgement signal to the transmitter in response. A positive acknowledgement receipt signal can signify that integrity of the communication signal has been preserved whereas a null acknowledgement receipt signal can signify that integrity of the communication signal has been compromised. Where it is determined that integrity of the communication signal has been compromised, the transmitter can be configured to resend the communication signal. Thus, the transmitter can be configured to resend the communication signal until a positive acknowledgement signal is communicated from the receiver in response.
Unfortunately, existing communication systems do not address the foregoing problems of the use of wireless communication based technologies in an efficient manner. Moreover, existing communication systems are complex in implementation.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems associated with conventional communication systems.